The haunted mansion
by SSBB forever
Summary: The smashers have been sent to an abandoned mansion on Halloween as a challenge. What terrors will await them?


"Ok smashers! If you survive the haunted mansion for two days, you will be rewarded. You can begin your mission." Master hand gestured to a black portal surrounded by broken twigs. Cautiously, the smashers stepped in. A pale girl with red eyes stood next to a black door. She cackled loudly. Marth blinked. She was gone. Whispering voices filled the room. When Roy pushed the tall black gateway, a group of girls were giggling. The 7-year-olds were completely transparent with haunting crimson eyes. The girls turned around to see the smashers. They hissed, revealing their snake-like tongues. The girls floated away. The smashers entered the building and moved their clothes in.

Afterwards, they met up in the forest, which was full of black, bare trees. They heard the loud ring of the clock._Midnight_. Again, whispers echoed around them. Peach whimpered. Footsteps encircled around them as the whispers got closer. Bones on the floor clattered. A petrifying roar was heard in the distance. Trees began to topple to the ground. A giant, shadowy claw shredded one of the trees. Peach gasped. The smashers ran in different directions as howls filled the air.

Toon link tripped over as a wolf placed Toon's leg in its teeth. Luckily, Toon fended the wolf off with his sword. He bumped into Zelda. Both of them ran to the left, followed by blood-thirsty wolves. The girl with crimson eyes cackled once again, this time on the roof of the mansion. She smiled, revealing her sharp teeth. Her hair was as black as Midnight. This time, Toon got a better look at her. She wore a violet cape and a sleeveless, black dress with sparkled in the moonlight. She held a silver sword which was sharper than a needle. A wolf clawed Zelda's back. She tumbled down a steep hill filled with sharp twigs. Pearly, scarlet drops fell onto the rocky ground. As Toon ran to help her, he stumbled, causing his sword to cut his chest just before he joined Zelda on her blood-spattered descent.

Marth skidded across the rough ground. One of the wolves pierced his skin with its razor-sharp teeth. Marth cut the wolf, causing it to step back and howl. Series of light footsteps encircled him. He shot off into the woods. He found Toon and Zelda lying on the floor, caked in blood. Toon's cut was oozing with blood and Zelda's back was covered in scratch marks. Zelda woke up, groaning. As she turned to look for Toon, horror struck her face. He woke up. When Marth bent down to wipe his face, Toon coughed blood up. "Sorry." Toon managed to say. Zelda wiped Marth's face. A nearby tree toppled over. A furry, brown foot with thorn-like claws could be made out. Toon was in no condition to run. Marth picked Toon up and began to run, followed by Zelda.

Roy slashed the wolf next to him. He swiftly ran before a pack of wolves formed behind him. Another roar echoed around the forest, this time closer. He ran forwards before abruptly turning right and then left, hoping to lose the wolves. But they followed him. One of the wolves dragged him across the floor using his leg. After scratching him, the wolf began to gnaw his leg. Roy screamed in pain. The other wolves went for his arms. One of them ripped his skin apart using its teeth, giving him a nasty gash. He groaned loudly. He got up, ignoring the sickening pain that spread across every cell in his blood-covered body. His arm had been dyed crimson and his clothes were torn and dirty. The bones on the floor began to clatter. They formed into skeletons with glowing ruby red eyes. Ghostly people with completely black eyes floated out of the ground. They tied the red-haired boy to a tree, and began to sap his life force. Roy reached for the binding blade. He cut the ropes and ran.

In the distance, Marth saw a bloodied Roy run through a clearing. A vast pack of wolves continued to follow him along with the ghosts and the skeletal figures. Marth heard rumbling noise behind him. As a colossal furry foot pounded the ground, the group were flung in different directions.

Peach looked up at the sky. Toon link plummeted towards her, causing blood to rain down on the trees. She caught the blood-covered body. Peach laid Toon onto a picnic blanket and made him some peach soup. He sipped the soup before going to sleep. A howl was heard from behind Peach. She picked up the sleeping Toon and rushed off.

Samus saw a wolf with dark fur charging at her. She tied it with her plasma whip, taming the wolf. She rode south until the wolf howled. It jerked backwards. Samus looked up to see the shadowy claw advancing on them. She turned back north and the wolf sped off. She saw a black shape on the moon. The vampire smiled, before shooting off into the starry night sky. Unexpectedly, Zelda fell in front of Samus. Samus ordered the wolf to stop. Samus helped Zelda onto the wolf. As the pair looked up, Meta knight and Kirby zoomed across the sky.

As Roy tumbled down the steep hill, blood splattered everywhere. The wolves followed him. Roy got up and ran, despite his broken leg. The ghost and skeletons were in front of him. He dodged the ghosts and slashed at the skeletons. Pain ringed through his body. Roy's whole body was drenched in blood, sweat and tears of pain. Drops of blood ran down his face and a sharp set of teeth were lodged in his chest. A purple glow was in front of him. Out of curiosity, he went to investigate. By the time he realized what it was, he was flung through one of the mansions windows, lodging pieces of glass in his good leg. For the last time, the vampire cackled. The ghosts faded away, the immense creature was gone, the skeletons disassembled and the wolves went back to their peaceful selves. All the smashers were in the living room. Silence fell as Roy entered the room.

"What happened to you?" asked Toon_._

_"_Same to you." Roy mumbled.

"You two are going to need some nursing, especially you Roy." Peach announced. She escorted them to two white beds.

"Zelda, since your cuts have healed, you, Rosalina and Samus can help me with that." Peach suggested. The girls went to change into nurse outfits. Peach was the first to change so she was allocated to Marth. Peach's outfit consisted of a short, red skirt and a silk, lily-white top with a scarlet cross branded on it. Her honey-coloured hair was let out and she wore a white hair band. She went to Marth's bed. He had a minor cut on his leg. As small as it was, it needed cleaning. Peach wetted a tissue and placed it on Marth's cut.

"Ow!" Marth exclaimed.

"Sorry." Peach replied.

Zelda decided to help Toon. He needed serious treatment, along with Roy. After the pair was treated, everyone went to their rooms. It was now nearing to one o'clock. The vampire went up in smoke. Standing there was a girl dressed like a knight. She had crimson hair and wide, frightened, shimmering blue eyes. The girl screamed as the clock strikes one. She disappeared. Zelda noticed she had a 1 branded on her arm... Everyone fell asleep, but Zelda stayed awake.

A clatter came from Ike's room. Ike opened his sea blue eyes. A knight costume clattered next to his bed. Terrified, the girl with burnt sienna hair stood looking at the moving costume. The knight sprung to life. He had sharp teeth but no other features could be seen. Slowly, Ike stepped back. The knight moved forward. He chewed one of his pillows. The girl turned and ran, followed by Ike.

Zelda jumped out of bed. She cautiously opened the door, hoping to wake no one up as she investigated the source of the clatter. Ike and the girl with scarlet hair bumped into her.

"Ike?" Zelda said, confused by the situation

"Run Zelda!" he yelled as he raced down the corridor. What? Zelda thought. A noise was heard behind her. Petrified, she turned around. The knight roared. Zelda stood on the spot, frozen in fear. The knight grabbed the 'statue'. The last heard of her was an ear-piercing scream.

Wolf groaned. Someone had woken him up, and he was not impressed. Angrily, he marched down the corridor. He heard Ike's voice from the other room. He put his pointy ear to the door.

"Time. You see, it is 1 o'clock. I-" A bang hit the door.

"He's coming." Ike announced. With that, Ike stormed out. The door knocked down.

"Ike! What are you doing at this time in the morning!?" Wolf growled.

"Sorry, don't have time for that!"Ike answered, running off. The female knight followed him.

Ike jumped into the cellar, followed by the small girl.

"So you are?" Ike began

"Centehua. Call me Cente for short." The girl answered. Wolf crashed in and hid behind a crate. Ike and Cente followed. The knight armour rattled as he approached the door. Only now did the trio now notice his haunting red eyes.

In the distance, they heard Zelda cry for help. Suddenly, her cries stopped. Screams of agony replaced the cries and a transparent figure could be seen through the window. The trio ran outside the door. They had to make it to the roof before it was too late. The knight shot after them. The group came to two doors. Ike ran into the first door whilst Wolf and Cente darted into the other. The knight went after Wolf and Cente.

Cente tripped. The knight approached her. Wolf ran back and helped Cente up, a few seconds before the knight attempted to grab her. Wolf jerked to the right, followed by a worried Cente.

Ike reached Zelda. White vapour poured out of Zelda, whose teeth were getting sharper by the minute. Hundreds of ghosts twirled around her, two immense spectres stayed still on either side of her. Zelda's eyes were completely black. She had chains wrapped around her. She growled as she struggled to break free. As Ike approached, the ghosts faded away. Zelda broke through the chains and lunged at Ike. Ike jumped back. Zelda bit his shoulder with her new set of teeth. A chill spread through Ike's body. He swung a sword, which was laying on the ground, at Zelda. She shattered it. Ike was shocked. Demonically, Zelda shrieked. Cente and Wolf ran to the roof, followed by the knight. The clocks stroke two. Cente began to fade away.

"Come and find me at one o'clock tomorrow!" She yelled as she disappeared in smoke. The knight fell on his knees and exploded. Zelda and Ike fell to the ground, unconscious. Marth came on the roof.

"What's going on?" he yawned. His face turned pale when he saw Ike and Zelda 'sleeping'. Ike was a peculiar shade of purple and Zelda was an uneven shade of red.

"Cente-" Wolf began. He turned to see a young boy in Cente's place. He had ruffled blonde hair and freckles. His sneakers were red along with his jeans. His T-shirt was blue and green as were his loom bands. The young boy had sparkling bottle green eyes. He leaped into a tree.

Ike shivered in his bed. His whole arm was mauve. He stiffened. The violet spread to his leg.

"What happened?" Marth asked Wolf.

"I'm not entirely sure." Wolf replied honestly.

"Zel, she-"Ike began. His sentence was interrupted by a grunt.

"Don't worry, Doctor Mario's on his way." Marth reassured him.

"Hello, what seems to be the problem-a?"Doctor Mario asked. Marth gestured towards the suffering pair.

"I'll-a do a check-up on them-a." announced. After the check-up, Doctor Mario consulted Marth and Wolf.

"Something-a strange must have happened-a. Ike-a has some sorta virus-a spreading through-a his body. Zelda is-a infected. I'll have-a some more-a information-a later." announced. Later on was ready to make his verdict.

"They have demonic syndrome. It should take a few hours to heal. We'll have to keep them locked up for now. Let's hope they don't wake. " announced. With that, he placed the two infected smashers in cages.

An hour later, the two smashers were awake. The two of them had coal black eyes and sharp teeth. Toon went to visit Zelda.

"Here Zelda." Toon handed a present to Zelda. She lunged at him. He swiftly moved his hand away. Unfortunately, he had another present to give. Zelda couldn't reach.

"Come closer Toon." Her demonic voice rang around the room. Toon stepped closer.

"Closer." Toon stepped towards her.

"Closer." He was now right in front of her. As he handed her the present, Fox pulled him back.

Peach and Marth were selected to look after Zelda and Ike. An hour later, the two were back to normal. They were released. At 7 o'clock in the morning, a red eye was painted on Marth's door. Marth's name was written above it, in blood. Marth was startled. He checked everyone's room and not one person was awake. He woke them up and showed them the sign.

"M-Marth." Ike stammered, pointing to his chest. A red eye had been imprinted on it. A sword slammed into Marth's chest, on the crimson iris. The sheer force of the throw flung Marth on the wall. Blood gushed out of Marth's chest.

"Marth!" Peach exclaimed. Peach pulled the sword out of Marth's chest.

"Are you Ok?" Metaknight asked

" dizzy." Marth replied before fainting. The red eye sign on Marth's door was gone. A boy with green eyes and fair hair stood their. Before they knew it, he was gone. Zelda saw that he had a 7 branded on his pale arm. Zelda couldn't help but think about what those signs were. She remembered the Cente's last words _come and find me at one o'clock tomorrow!_ That had to mean something...Suddenly; Zelda remembered the one branded on her arm. That's it-Cente only appeared at one! But... why? Her thought train had been stopped by a clamorous, high-pitched scream. Everyone ran into Peach's room. Peach's hand was stretched out and she was lying on her front. Her palm was cut slightly. The red eye mark was engraved on it. After Marth and Peach recovered, the smashers decided to split up and search. In group 1 was: Marth, Peach, Ike, Zelda, Toon, Roy and Pit. In group 2 were: Wolf, Fox, Falco, Samus, Metaknight, Snake and Lucario. In group 3 were: Mario, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Lucas, Ness, Yoshi and R.O.B. After all, so many possibilities hung around. Who was next? Would anybody die? Most of all... who painted the red eye on Marth's door?

Group one ran to the forest to search. They split up. Marth went with Peach, Zelda with Roy, Toon with Pit and Ike travelled alone. Roy and Zelda came to a stop when the green-eyed boy stood in front of them. His eyes were now red and his hair the colour of a jade. He had black wings and claws along with sharp teeth.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked

"You don't need to know anything." The boy replied. He breathed fire on Zelda, who was thrust on a nearby tree by the force. Roy was thrown on the same tree, before being strangled by the vicious boy. Roy managed to break free, but the boy held him down. Just as the ferocious boy was about to finish them off, everything became dark. Two pairs of red eyes could be seen. One belonged to the evil boy but where did the other pair come from? When light returned to the scene, Red had his foot firmly pressed on the boy's throat.

"Who are you?" Red asked, fire in his eyes.

"C-Cecil." The boy croaked. Red released the boy. When he did, Cecil was back to his normal form. The clock stroke 8. Cecil disappeared. Group two and three arrived, carrying a demon. The rest of group one followed. Zelda saw the demon had an 8 on his arm. Zelda's eyes widened. She remembered reading a book named _the spirits of Smash land_. It is said that in one mansion a large family of 24 died in a tragedy, they now haunt the mansion. That was it. This was the mansion. Red gestured towards a mauve portal. When the smashers walked through, Master hand was there to greet them.

"Congratulations." He congratulated.

"The reward?" Roy asked.

"Here." Master hand gave each of the smashers a certificate and a sum of £70.


End file.
